Historia de dos sapos
by Ariel Alatriste
Summary: Castiel vive entre libros: pesados tomos de anatomía, novelas, poemarios... es su mundo y le encanta, aunque también le encanta cierto rubio guapo e inalcanzable para él, sabe que, en la vida real, los sapos no se quedan con los príncipes azules; pero Dean Winchester dista MUCHO de ser un príncipe azul... AU! DESTIEL, parejas canon y cosas locas, muy locas...
1. Chapter 1

**I.- La sociedad de los poetas muertos… o el harem de Castiel Novak**

El primer día de clases siempre es emocionante: libros nuevos, maestros nuevos, libretas nuevas, montones de hojas que llenar, tantas posibilidades y… y una mierda.

- ¿Clarence?- preguntó Meg, con ese tono de voz tan suyo – ¿Vas a dejar de babear o qué?, estás ensuciando mi chaqueta nueva-

La verdad Cas no veía diferencia entre la chaqueta vieja y la nueva, ambas eran negras y de cuero, así que daba lo mismo, pero mejor no arriesgarse, con Meg Masters nunca se sabía.

Se recargó en el vidrio y suspiró, la lluvia había dejado una capa de humedad en las calles, tendría que bajar con cuidado o se ganaría un buen golpe contra el suelo, las luces mercuriales estaban apagándose y la ciudad parecía despertar, Castiel Novak sólo quería volver a su cama y dormir.

Le gustaba la Universidad, le gustaba su carrera y le gustaban sus amigos, pero echaría de menos encerrarse en su habitación a leer sin descanso, apenas deteniéndose para comer algo o ir al baño, escuchando a su queridísimo Freddy y dejando las horas pasar, claro, siempre y cuando su hermano Gabriel no llevara una chica a la casa, porque entonces el lugar se llenaba de gemiditos y "Oh Gabe, eres tan bueno" por lo menos una hora.

Ah sí, Castiel era del tipo que no hablaba con chicas…bueno, sí hablaba con chicas, pero no para ligárselas y bla bla bla, él apenas salía de casa y cuando lo hacía, generalmente sus hermanos y/o amigas lo sacaban a rastras, porque ya dijimos que sí hablaba con chicas y de hecho hablaba casi sólo con chicas, pero nunca con otras intenciones más que una bonita y sana amistad.

Por supuesto estaba Meg, ellos habían tenido… "algo", pero ese "algo" no pasó de unos besos (bien dados, permítanme decir) y deslizar las manos debajo de las blusas y camisas, y fue todo, porque Meg era una amiga demasiado querida como para perderla por algo así, y de hecho ella misma cortó todo de tajo, "no debemos, Clarence", y Cas le dio la razón.

Luego estaba April, un "one night stand", porque vamos, sólo se vive una vez y Carpe diem, queridos míos, y la chica en cuestión prácticamente le echó los calzones a la cara, él estaba algo ebrio, era el verano de sus 18 años y April tenía una hermosa, hermosísima sonrisa.

Y su vida sexual mal iniciada se había detenido ahí, cuando April le dijo "es mejor no volver a vernos, cariño" y se marchó, dejando a Cas algo así como decepcionado del amor; ahora tenía 23 y estaba a punto de entrar a su tercer año de medicina.

- Muévete, Clarence- le gruñó Meg.

Se levantó de un salto y se bajó del camión junto a su amiga, el campus estaba como de costumbre, los estudiantes iban de aquí para allá, saludándose y charlando de sus vacaciones de verano, Castiel bostezó y se talló los ojos, se había desacostumbrado a levantarse temprano, le costaría adaptarse otra vez.

- ¡Cas!-

Anna Milton se acercaba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, acompañada de Jo, Andrea y Sofía, todas guapas y frescas.

- Te ves terrible- le dijo Jo, arqueando una ceja - ¿qué le hiciste, Meg?-

- Yo nada- bufó Meg – no se durmió temprano, como de costumbre-

- Ya déjenme- rió Castiel – me alegro de verlas a todas, ¿cómo les fue de vacaciones?-

- Genial- dijo Andrea – fuimos a la isla-

Cas contuvo una carcajada al ver a Sofía rodar los ojos; Andrea y Sofía Kormos, hermanas, herederas y de ascendencia griega por parte de padre, quien se podría en billetes y demás cosas, todos los veranos visitaban "la isla" como la familia Kormos (menos Sofía) llamaba románticamente a Grecia.

A pesar de ser hermanas, Andrea y Sofía eran diametralmente opuestas, como el día y la noche, como agua y aceite, como la cosa uno y la cosa dos…bueno, algo así.

Andrea era la menor con 21 años, sin embargo era más alta que su hermana, de cuerpo delgado y ojos verde claro, llevaba el cabello oscuro y liso hasta la mitad de la espalda, aunque generalmente lo recogía en complicadísimas trenzas y peinados mil, le apasionaba la belleza y la moda, era como una Barbie morena y de sonrisa perfecta, por supuesto también tenía al novio perfecto: Benny Laffite; sus gustos literarios: Jane Austen, Louisa-May Alcott, las Brontë y cualquier cosa romántico-gótica-cursi que puedan imaginar.

Por su parte, Sofía Kormos, 23 años, estatura media, ojos castaños muy oscuros, cabello negro y ondulado hasta las anchas caderas, tenía el cuerpo como un reloj de arena, lo cual hacía lucir usando toda clase de vestidos, incluyendo los que encontraba en las tiendas de segunda mano y caridad, al contrario de su hermana, prefería usar el cabello suelto en una cascada oscura, se maquillaba poco o nada, soltera y sin ex novios conocidos, al menos que Cas supiera; sus gustos literarios: impredecibles, un día podía chutarse toda la poesía de Rimbaud y al siguiente irse por la prosa psicológica de Dostoievski, luego daba un salto mortal a la tierra media de Tolkien.

- Jugó a ser la sirenita todo el verano- dijo Sofía, sonriendo.

- Y tú te paseaste por esas ruinas polvorientas tan aburridas- replicó Andrea, haciendo una mueca.

- Mi familia y yo fuimos a Chicago- intervino Anna – estuvo genial, me hice un tatuaje temporal- al decir esto, Anna se levantó la blusa, dejando ver una rosa tatuada junto a su ombligo – compré ropa también-

Anna Milton también era un caso especial, pelirroja como una cereza, de tez pálida y ojos azul claro, de constitución más bien menuda, tenía una sonrisa fácil, entre otras cosas; era la única hija de un matrimonio que mucho tiempo intentó tener hijos, a la madre de Anna le encantaba contar la historia del día en que ella nació, "cayó una estrella del cielo, te lo aseguro", decía la señora "era mi Annie". En cuanto a gustos literarios: Virginia Woolf, y no se diga más.

- Yo me la pasé ayudando a mamá en el bar- contó Jo, torciendo el gesto – no me molesta pero a veces quisiera hacer otras cosas-

La rubia Joanna Beth Harvelle, también menuda y de hombros pequeños, ojos cafés y carita de ángel, era del tipo de chica que prefería la comodidad, era imposible separarla de sus jeans y converse, los cuales le sentaban muy bien a opinión de Cas; su padre había muerto cuando ella era una niña, su madre, Ellen, se encargó de criarla ella sola, así que Jo era una chica fuerte e independiente; en la literatura le gustaban cosas como Julio Verne, cualquiera de aventuras y peleas.

- Al menos no tuviste que ir a Ohaio- bufó Meg – quise suicidarme a las dos horas de estar ahí, me hace recordar por qué vale la pena venir hasta acá a la Universidad-

Ah, sí, Meg Masters, Margaret Masters, una belleza desgarradora estudiando artes escénicas, ambicionando convertirse en actriz de teatro, de un pueblo de Ohaio que detestaba con todas sus fuerzas (que eran muchas), Meg había nacido para grandes cosas, o eso es lo que Cas pensaba siempre que la veía, aunque también empezaba a sonar Don't stop belivieng de Journey en su cabeza, en fin; ¿gustos literarios?, Camus, Lovecraft, Poe, hasta Stephen King, cualquier literatura angustiosa y terrorífica.

- ¿Qué hiciste tú, Castiel?- le preguntó Sofía, sonriendo - ¿Leer y leer?-

- Exacto-

- Dios mío, me hubiera gustado estar ahí- bromeó Sofía – en serio, si tengo que pasar otro verano en "la isla"…-

- Oh, pero qué ven mis ojos- dijo Meg – pandilla de babosos a las 3 en punto-

Un Impala negro se estacionó con música ochentera sonando a todo volumen, del coche bajaron los siguientes muchachos:

1.- Balthazar Bertolucci, estudiante de artes escénicas, de sonrisa encantadora y lengua viperina, pobres de aquellas que se dejaban engañar por la cara bonita y caían en sus redes, quedaban más quemadas tortillas en comal; gustos literarios: todo tipo de teatro, aunque Cas lo había visto con un ejemplar de _Esperando a Godot_ más de una vez.

2.- Gabriel "Gabe" Novak, (sí, hermano de Cas), estudiante de gastronomía, con cara de niño travieso y bastante ligador, a juzgar por los condones usados que Cas encontraba tirados en el cesto del baño; gustos literarios: casi nulos, aunque a veces tomaba un libro de Cas, sin permiso obviamente.

3.- Benjamin "Benny" Laffite, el príncipe azul de Andrea, alto, rubio y de ojos azules, guapo hasta decir basta, en realidad era un tipo agradable si llegabas a conocerlo; gustos literarios: los clásicos greco-latinos, también le iba mucho lo medieval, Benny era un romántico como su novia.

4.- Samuel "Sam" Winchester, de cabello castaño y algo largo, patillas perfectamente cortadas y cara de no rompo ni un plato, dos hoyuelos preciosos se dibujaban en su rostro cuando sonreía, en realidad no era un patán, pero bueno; gustos literarios: Hemingway, Fitzgerald, muy generación perdida.

5.- Dean "estoy jodidamente bueno" Winchester, el hermano mayor, el delicioso hermano mayor, el patán más patán del grupo de patanes, con el rostro de un ángel, facciones perfectas, labios deseables, cabello rubio y bien peinado, además esos ojos, eran LOS OJOS, así con mayúsculas, porque Cas nunca había visto un par de ojos más verdes y bonitos que aquellos; gustos literarios: desconocidos.

- Hey, hola- saludó Sam, sonriendo.

- Hola- correspondió Sofía.

- ¡Benny!- gritó Andrea, corriendo a los brazos de su galán, quien la recibió con ganas.

- Si alguien no para la escenita de película barata me vomito- masculló Meg.

- Un gusto verte, Meg- le dijo Benny.

- Lo que sea, Laffite- bufó Meg.

- ¿Me podrían explicar porque nos detuvimos a hablar con los subnormales?- preguntó Balthazar, cruzándose de brazos.

- El único subnormal aquí eres tú- le contestó Sofía.

- ¿Escucharon algo?, sonaba como el chillido de un puerco agonizante- siguió Balthazar – o tal vez pariendo, no lo sé-

- Déjala en paz, Balth- bufó Benny – y si vuelves a llamar subnormal a mi novia te saco los ojos-

- ¡Qué romántico!- suspiró Anna, sonriendo.

- Sí, Anna- dijo Jo, conteniendo una carcajada – ¿por qué no vamos a ver si ya puso la marrana?-

- ¿Cuál?, ¿la que escuchó Balthazar?- continuó la Milton – oh, cerditos recién nacidos, ¡qué bonito!-

- Claro, querida- dijo Jo, tomando a Anna del brazo – adiós, nos vemos más tarde-

- A esa tipa se le bota la canica- comentó Balthazar.

- Es una chica dulce e ingenua, sólo eso- dijo Sofía – no deberías hablar así de las personas-

- Sigo escuchando el chillido de un puerco…-

- Ugh, qué imbécil- gruñó Sofía.

- En fin, Balth tiene un punto- habló por fin Dean Winchester - ¿a qué demonios nos detuvimos?-

- Yo, eh…ya…ya nos vamos- dijo Castiel, tomando a Sofía por el brazo - ¿Andrea, Meg?-

- Vámonos, Clarence- cedió Meg, tomando el otro brazo de Castiel.

- Nos vemos, cariño- dijo Andrea, besando la mejilla de Benny – llámame-

- Los veo en la reunión del club- dijo Sam, sonriendo – hasta más tarde-

Ah, sí, el club; cuando Cas entró en la Universidad, no conforme con las tareas y presiones de la carrera médica, decidió abrir un club de lectura, porque le apasionaba la poesía, porque quería conocer a más gente con sus gustos; tuvo que llenar una forma y tan tan, el club del libro podía comenzar actividades.

Pegó algunos anuncios invitando a la gente a unirse, al llamado respondieron seis personas: Anna, Sofía, Meg, Andrea, Jo y Sam; a ellos les gustaba pensar que eran algo cool como la _Sociedad de los poetas muertos_, película que veían al menos una vez al mes, pero la gente solía denominar al club como "el harem del Novak"; ignorando groseramente a Sam.

Contaban con el (más o menos) incondicional apoyo del profesor Crowley, quien además de ser catedrático de la Universidad y coordinador de la carrea de Literatura, realizaba traducciones y editaba a escritores más o menos famosos; el método era simple, el club del libro le entregaba una lista con las lecturas que deseaban hacer en el año, Crowley decía que sí o que no a ciertos títulos, aprobaba la lista y en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo tenían sus libros nuevecitos para cada miembro.

En los tres años de actividad el club había tenido miembros fugaces, las constantes eran las chicas y Sam, por eso las tareas las dividían entre ellos: Castiel Novak, presidente y fundador del club; Sofía Kormos, vicepresidenta y encargada del reclutamiento de miembros; Jo Harvelle, tesorera general; Sam Winchester fungía como secretario y cargador de cosas pesadas; los demás encontraban qué hacer conforme la situación.

La mecánica del club no era nada nuevo, se reunían tres veces por semana: lunes, miércoles y viernes; el lunes se comentaba el libro en general, el miércoles se hacían críticas y análisis más profundos, también se discutía sobre el nuevo título a leer; el viernes presentaban sus propias creaciones, podían ser cosas inspiradas en el libro recién leído como ensayos, poemas, cuentos…o podía ser algo completamente original.

No era tan genial como la _Sociedad de los poetas muertos_, aunque al menos nadie se había suicidado aún, ni tampoco era una orgía cósmica como sugerían los rumores de "Novak y sus chicas", sólo eran personas que amaban la literatura y nada más.

El día se fue más rápido de lo que creyó, los profesores se presentaron y hablaron de sus métodos para calificar, Cas tomó nota de lo que le pareció relevante, luego fue por sus libros, pesadísimos tomos de cosas serias, no había otra cosa que esperar de medicina.

Fue a la cafetería a echarse algo al estómago, apenas había desayunado con las prisas, sus amigas ya estaban esperándolo, les sonrió y caminó hacia su mesa, pero antes pasó junto a la mesa donde estaba él, Dean Winchester en toda su estúpida, pero enorme, belleza.

- ¿Babeando otra vez?- le molestó Meg, haciéndole espacio - ¿cuándo vas a reconocer que te gusta el Winchester?-

- No es cierto, Meg- replicó Cas, aunque si estás todo sonrojado tus palabras no suelen tener el efecto que deseas – no me gusta-

- Claro, y yo soy una modelo sueca- gruñó Sofía – en fin, no hablemos del hombre sexy que nunca será nuestro, amarga mi café-

- Yo tengo un novio guapísimo, nada puede amargar mi café- dijo Andrea, suspirando – y ustedes también podrían tener uno…-

- Y dale con tu sermón del amor propio- bufó Jo – a mí no me hace falta un hombre, tuve un novio que creí perfecto, ¿para qué?, el muy idiota se largó después de ya-saben-qué-

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Anna.

- Ay, amiga- suspiró Jo– olvídalo-

- Tú también deberías olvidar a Rick- le dijo Anna – no te merecía, Jojo-

- Te he dicho que no me digas Jojo –se quejó Joanna, aunque sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué Sam no se sienta con nosotros?- preguntó Andrea, cruzándose de brazos.

- Porque sería un suicidio social, hermanita- le respondió Sofía – y él es un chico popular, con una imagen que respaldar, si se sienta en esta mesa comenzarán a tratarlo como lacra, igual que a nosotros-

- No somos lacras- replicó Andrea.

- Tú no, tú estás de novia con Benjamin, lo que te convierte en una reinita- le explicó su hermana – el resto de nosotros somos parias sociales-

- Amén a eso- rió Meg – pero estábamos hablando de Clarence y su gay-crush con Dean Winchester-

- Cállate, Meg- dijo Cas, más rojo que antes.

- Pero es la puritita verdad, Cas- le insistió Jo – Dean te gusta-

- Supongamos que es cierto, que me gusta Dean Winchester- comenzó Castiel - ¿de qué serviría?, tú lo conoces, Jo, tu madre es amiga de su padre, ¿verdad?-

- De hace años-

- Entonces, ¿alguna vez lo has visto con un chico?-

- No, pero…-

- Exacto, y todos sabemos que liga un montón, más que mi hermano Gabriel, así que el tipo es heterosexual hasta no poder más-

- Sabes, una vez leí que los hombres que ligan mucho tienen una vena gay muy fuerte- comentó Sofía – piénsalo antes de irte a dormir esta noche-

- Eres una bruta, estaré pensándolo todo el día- bufó Cas.

- Entonces sí te gusta- concluyó Anna – vaya, al fin lo admites-

- Yo no…-

- Te gusta, ¡dioses, lo sabía!-

- Anna…-

- Deberías decírselo, Cas- dijo Anna.

- Oh, claro- bufó Cas – algo así como, "Hey, qué tal, nunca hemos intercambiado más de 10 palabras, soy una paria social en esta escuela y, no sé, ignorando el hecho que has visto más vaginas que un ginecólogo, me preguntaba si querrías ir a tomar un café conmigo"-

- Si lo dices así suena terrible- comentó Meg- mejor prueba un "hey, Winchester, hoy es tu día de suerte, ¿alguna vez te has comido una polla?, puedes empezar con esta", y ahí sacas tu paquete y lo desenvuelves-

- Eres una puerca- se rió Cas.

Las carcajadas por parte de sus amigas no se hicieron esperar, Castiel estaba quedándose sin aire de tanto reír, fue entonces que sintió una especie de cosquilleo, volteó un segundo sólo para ver que Dean Winchester lo observaba fijamente.

- Oh Dios mío- masculló Cas, rígido como tabla – me…me…me…-

- ¿Qué?- inquirió Meg – oh, madre mía, ¿es Dean Winchester el que te mira como si quisiera arrancarte los calzones?-

- No, tal vez se confundió- dijo Cas.

- Ya se volteó- bufó Anna – si te estaba mirando, aunque de arrancarte los calzones no estoy segura, pero de que te miraba, sí te miraba-

- No es cierto- cortó Cas – y mejor nos vamos ya la reunión, no quiero empezar tarde-

Cas se puso de pie y su harem salió con él de la cafetería, el salón que les prestaban estaba en el tercer piso, una sala de reuniones que ya no se usaba, así que podían acomodar como quisieran, disponer del proyector, la computadora y el pizarrón libremente.

Sam los alcanzó poco después, sonriendo y tan atento como de costumbre, en el salón el maestro Crowley los esperaba, tenía por costumbre hacer una especie de "inventario" con el club, para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, además, juzgando por las cajas que había en el suelo, les llevaba los libros nuevos.

- Hola, chicos- saludó el profesor, con su marcado acento - ¿todo bien?, no se molesten, no me interesa, así que… ¿pasamos lista?, presidente y fundador, James Emmanuel Castiel Novak-

- Yo- respondió Cas.

- Genial- dijo el profesor, marcando algo en su lista – La griega 1 es la vicepresidenta, la rubia es la tesorera, el alce es la secretaria, y aquí está la griega 2, la cabecita de cereza y la pueblerina de Ohaio, excelente, estamos todos-

- ¿Por qué soy la griega 2?- se quejó Andrea.

- Suena como si fuéramos extras en Mamma mia o algo así- dijo Sofía, riéndose.

- Más importante, ¿por qué tiene qué decir mi nombre completo?-

- Porque es un nombre ridículo, ¿quién le pone tres nombres a su hijo?, creo que tus padres te odian, Castiel- siguió Corwley – en fin, aquí están sus libros, tienen suficientes ejemplares para quince personas, ¿algún miembro nuevo que no haya venido?-

- Aún no, pero trabajo en eso- contestó Sofía.

- Y más vale que lo hagas bien, griega 1, porque les tengo una noticia importante- continuó el profesor – como saben, todos los años la Universidad realiza una feria para promocionar los clubes que ofrece, y como todos los años, las preciosas porristas organizan el evento-

- Este año el stand del club del libro quedará genial- comentó Cas – lo prometo-

- Pues más te vale, porque conseguí que el club del libro sea el organizador de la feria este año-

- ¿EL QUÉ?- gritó Cas, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- El anfitrión, el organizador, ya sabes, quien llevará la batuta, y deben hacer un gran trabajo, no creo que con siete personas puedan hacer algo medianamente decente, así que consigan gente y no la caguen demasiado, deben buscar un tema para la feria-

- Pero profesor…-

- Pero nada, háganlo bien, en fin, disfruten sus libros-

Corwley se fue con una sonrisa en los labios y tarareando una canción de Wicked, Castiel estaba a punto de un ataque.

- ¡Los organizadores!- exclamó Cas, dejándose caer en una silla - ¡los putos organizadores!, ¿qué se supone que haga?-

- ¡Planear!- exclamó Sofía – eso por el momento, hagamos una lista de lo que necesitaremos y…-

- Repartir tareas- sugirió Sam.

- Excelente idea- siguió Jo – bien, ehhh, Meg, tú tienes letra más bonita, trae una hoja y una pluma-

- Clarence tiene mejor letra- se quejó Meg, arrancando una hoja de su libreta.

- Sí, pero está a punto de un colapso nervioso y no creo que pueda escribir bien en este momento- dijo Andrea – bueno, chicos, ¿qué debemos hacer?-

Hubo un largo silencio que fue interrumpido por el "¡ya nos jodimos!" que Cas exclamó.

- Bueno- dijo Sam – ya escucharon a Crowley, lo más importante ahora es conseguir miembros, lo primero que debemos hacer son carteles para que las personas nos conozcan y tal, ¿o no?-

- Sí, pero siempre tenemos problemas con esa parte- dijo Anna, suspirando.

- Vamos, si todos le echamos un poco de cerebro seguro que hacemos algo bueno- les animó Jo – pensemos-

- Necesitamos algo que diga "hey, somos bastante cool en este club" pero que también diga "nos tomamos la literatura en serio y todo el rollo"- explicó Sofía – y que transmita que aceptaremos a todo tipo de personas-

- Ya, la hubieras puesto más fácil- bufó Cas.

- Somos…siete personas, siete universitarios, no creo que no podamos con esto- dijo Sam, sonriendo.

Después de mucho meditar y quebrarse el coco, quedó algo así:

" ¿Te gusta la literatura?

¿te apasiona la poesía?

¿alguna vez has leído un libro y quisiste que nunca terminara?

Pues este es tu lugar, te invitamos a

**El club del libro**

nuestras reuniones son lunes, miércoles y viernes de dos a cuatro en el auditorio cinco del tercer piso.

Anímate a conocer más almas noveleras como la tuya, no seas tímido y visítanos el próximo lunes.

Para más información contáctate con nuestro presidente, Castiel Novak, a través del la página de facebook: Club del Libro Stanford.

¡Te esperamos!

P.D. Habrá café y galletitas gratis"

- Quedó horrible- dijo Cas, suspirando – no se va a unir ni un alma-

- Tal vez si lo imprimimos en hojas de colores y las letras en otra fuente…- comenzó Sofía –nada muy ñoño, que quede con estilo-

- Lo editaré- dijo Sam.

- Entonces esta semana la dedicaremos a repartir panfletos y colgar carteles- dijo Cas – y ya veremos qué hacer el próximo lunes, ¿de acuerdo?-

- Pues ya qué- bufó Meg.

- Está en juego el futuro del club- siguió Cas – si la cagamos, hasta Crowley nos dará la espalda, ya no habrá más libros gratis, no más café y galletitas, ya no vamos a poder ver películas aquí-

- ¿Ni _la Sociedad de los poetas muertos_?- preguntó Anna, haciendo un puchero.

- Ni esa-

- ¡Ay, no, Cas!, ¡entonces sí es muy grave!-

- Así es, Anna- continuó Castiel – así que hagámoslo bien o vayamos olvidándonos del club-

* * *

**Hola!**

**perdón por el título horrible, mi cerebro no pudo encontrar uno mejor.  
**

**Si no han visto la sociedad de los poetas muertos les recomiendo AMPLIAMENTE que la vean, a mí me conmovió mucho.**

**Y bueeeno, más adelante aclararemos las relaciones de este grupo de universitarios;**

**un beso, un abrazo y gracias por leerme.**


	2. Chapter 2

**II.- Ser cool es más difícil de lo que parece**

Las seis de la mañana, primer día de clases y Dean Winchester se levantó con ganas…pero de volver a acostarse.

Sammy le lanzó una almohada, señal secreta que significaba "no jodas Dean y párate de una puta vez", así que bostezó, estiró los brazos y se levantó de un salto.

- Vamos a llegar tarde- bufó Sam – estaré preparando el desayuno, haz el favor de levantar a los otros dos holgazanes que no me pienso retrasar ni un minuto-

- Cálmate, ya voy- gruñó Dean.

A veces su hermano se portaba como una mamá regañona, Dean lo odiaba por eso pero debía admitir que, de no ser por Sammy, todos en ese departamento suspenderían por faltas.

Ah, porque compartían departamento con Balthazar y Benny, la vida en la fraternidad no estaba tan mal, es decir, si te gusta compartir la ducha con extraños, dormir en una cama donde quién sabe cuántos más han dormido y tener por compañero a un friki.

La idea había sido de Benny que había estado leyendo el periódico (cosa de viejos según Dean) y encontró el departamento anunciado.

- Está a veinte minutos en auto de la Universidad, dos habitaciones, sala, comedor, cocina, baño, lavandería y terraza…- les dijo Benny – y es muy barato, podríamos pagarlo entre los cuatro, ¿por qué no vamos a verlo?-

Y fueron a verlo y fue como amor a primera vista, cierto que no era muy grande pero era perfecto, justo lo que cuatro universitarios necesitaban.

Convencer a John Winchester fue la parte difícil, pero al final accedió gracias a Sammy, y todo resuelto.

- ¡Que se apuren!- gritó Sam desde la cocina.

Dean golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Balth y Benny más fuerte de lo usual, les gritó que se movieran y fue directo al baño, se duchó rápido y salió en bóxers a desayunar, Sam le dedicó una mirada de fastidio, Benny y Balthazar se habían levantado también.

- ¡Pido bañarme primero!- gritó Balth.

- Ah, mierda- bufó Benny – ve y no te tardes, princesita-

- Idiota- masculló Balthazar, aunque sonriendo.

- ¿Qué hay de desayunar?- preguntó Dean.

- ¿No les da vergüenza que les prepare el desayuno?, son como niños de kínder, en serio…- dijo Sam, acercando un plato de huevos revueltos a su hermano – hay pan tostado y café en la cocina, voy a preparar mi mochila, ¡no se retrasen más!-

- Ya, ya, haces mucho escándalo- siguió Dean – estoy en un minuto-

Desayunó tan rápido como pudo y fue a vestirse: playera negra, camisa a cuadros, jeans viejos, botas y chaqueta; se acomodó el cabello y listo, el espejo le devolvió la imagen de un muchacho atractivo y sonriente.

- Deja de mirarte en el espejo, Dean- gruñó Sammy.

- Lo siento, olvidé que necesitabas verte el cabello- contestó Dean.

- Muy gracioso- bufó Sam.

La imagen lo era todo, mantener su reputación de chico rudo dependía de su imagen, por eso Dean mantenía su cabello perfectamente cortado, sus jeans viejos y sus botas de cintas.

-¿Vamos a pasar por Gabe?- preguntó Benny.

- Sí, pero vámonos ya- siguió Sam - ¿Dean?-

- Sí, vámonos-

Gabriel Novak también era un buen amigo, él no entró en el plan de rentar departamento porque de hecho nunca vivió en la fraternidad, Gabe era local, su casa estaba a media hora de la Universidad, casa que compartía con su hermano pequeño.

- ¡Apúrate, Gabriel!- gritó Dean, haciendo sonar la bocina.

El auto se había detenido en un vecindario bonito, típico suburbio estadounidense, con césped verde, casas amplias y gente feliz; Gabriel salió de su casa con cara de fastidio, se subió al auto y cerró de un portazo.

- Hey, tranquilo- bufó Dean – no te desquites con mi nena-

- Ya- gruñó Gabe – mi hermano se largó sin despertarme, odio que haga eso-

- Castiel no es tu maldito despertador- contestó Sammy – ya puedes levantarte tú solo-

- Ah, se me olvidaba que estoy con el defensor del pequeño Cassie- siguió Gabriel – ya cásate con él-

- A veces eres insoportable- habló Sam – sólo creo que Castiel es agradable y que…-

- Y nosotros que pensábamos que el harem eran sólo las chicas de ese club- rió Balthazar.

- Debo recordarte que mi novia está en ese club- intervino Benny – y mi cuñada…-

- A tu cuñada no se la tiraría nadie, ni por error- bufó Balthazar.

- ¿Pueden dejar de pelear, señoritas?- intervino Dean – no puedo escuchar mi música-

- Yo sólo digo que Balth…-

- Por todos los cielos- gruñó Dean, subiendo el volumen de la música.

Al llegar a la Universidad se encontraron con Castiel y su harem, Dean vio a Sammy saludar, a Benny abrazar a su novia y a Balthazar discutir con la chica esa…entonces vio a Castiel, no sonreía, se limitaba a mirar y ya, tenía los ojos muy azules, los labios muy rosas y…

- En fin, Balth tiene un punto- se atrevió a hablar Dean - ¿a qué demonios nos detuvimos?-

Castiel balbució algo y se fue rodeado de chicas como de costumbre, Sam bufó, Gabe gruñó y Benny suspiró como quinceañera enamorada, Balthazar se rió, Dean estaba congelado.

Algo pasaba con él cuando veía al hermano de Gabriel, algo que no sabía describir, como un cosquilleo, un calor extraño, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía helado con esa sonrisa, se derretía con esos ojitos azules…y eso estaba muy mal, Castiel Novak era un peligro andante, al menos para Dean.

El día le pareció eterno, poco faltó para que se pusiera a babear los libros, cuando se vio libre de los maestros fue directo a la cafetería donde se encontró con sus amigos.

- ¿Qué tal te fue?- preguntó Sammy.

- Ah, todo bien- respondió Dean - ¿Ustedes?-

- Normal- dijo Benny.

- Pudo haber sido mejor- contestó Gabe.

- Tengo nueva maestra, creo que es española, y tiene un culo…- comenzó Balth, sonriendo.

- Dios, no- bufó Sam – la última vez que te metiste con una maestra acabó mal-

- Nah, creo que es lesbiana- siguió Balthazar- pero eso no le quita lo buena-

- Me la presentas luego- bromeó Dean.

- Ya cállense- gruñó Gabe.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?- preguntó Sam – estás de un humor…-

- ¿Para qué quieres saber?, si te digo te pones a defender a Cassie-

- Ay, ¿sigues molesto porque no te despertó esta mañana?, no te creo, Gabe-

- Es que es…Dios, no sé, a veces me dan ganas de partirle la cara- continuó Gabriel, mordiendo su pastelillo – además, ¿cómo puede andar rodeado de chicas tan bonitas y no tirarse a ninguna?, en serio…-

- Mi novia…-

- Ya sabemos que tu novia está ahí también, Benny- gruñó Balthazar.

- ¿Que esté con tantas chicas guapas implica que deba acostarse con ellas?- siguió Sammy – ustedes olvidan que también estoy en ese club, y nunca…-

- Tú no cuentas- dijo Benny.

- ¿Perdón?-

- Anda, Sam- continuó Benny- desde que te dejó Jessica…-

- Jessica no me dejó- gruñó Sam – y no desvíen el tema, el punto es que dejen en paz a Castiel, no les ha hecho nada-

- Ni a esas chicas- rió Balthazar – menos, claro, a la novia de Benny y a la ogra de su cuñada-

- Sofi también es linda- dijo Benny.

Balthazar estaba a punto de protestar cuando se escucharon las carcajadas de las chicas, Dean volvió la vista a la mesa donde el club del libro compartía su comida, todas reían, y Castiel estaba rojo de risa, se veía tan…

- ¡Hey, Dean!- le llamó Gabriel.

Dean desvió la mirada al instante, rogando al cielo que sus amigos no lo hubieran notado, ¿lo habría notado Castiel?, por supuesto que sí.

- Nos vemos más tarde- anunció Sam, levantándose del asiento.

No se demoraron más en la cafetería, Dean dejó a Gabe en su casa y volvió al departamento con sus amigos, ahí cada quién se entretuvo en lo suyo, el Winchester fue a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama; debía dejar de fijarse en Castiel, no estaba bien.

Debía mantenerse en lo suyo, y lo suyo eran las chicas guapas, el rock de los 80's y su querido impala, así que tomó el teléfono y llamó una chica, subió a su auto y puso la música a todo volumen.

Pasó una tarde de sexo increíble con una chica cuyo nombre (y teléfono) olvidó enseguida, regresó a casa satisfecho y más tranquilo.

- Hey- le saludó Sammy – Benny se fue con Andrea, Balthazar…bueno, quién sabe a dónde fue-

- Nada nuevo- rió Dean - ¿qué haces?-

- Imprimo anuncios- respondió Sam – necesitamos miembros para el club de lectura… deberías unirte-

- Ah, claro, lo pensaré-

Por supuesto que no lo pensaría, pero le decía eso a Sam para que no se sintiera mal.

Sus amigos llegaron tarde, Benny sonriendo como tonto, Balthazar oliendo a alcohol.

- Ya ni la haces- gruñó Sam - ¡Es lunes, Balth!-

- Fueron sólo dos cervezas, y ya estoy en casa, ¿cuál es el problema?- explicó Balthazar, sonriendo – mejor déjame ir a dormir que estoy cansado…-

- Mejor nos dormimos todos que luego no nos levantamos- sugirió Benny.

Benny tiene razón, así que se despidieron y fueron directo a la cama, aunque Dean no pudo conciliar el sueño, de nuevo piensa en Castiel, le parece alguien…lindo, al menos físicamente porque nunca han hablado, y le gustaría poder acercarse a él, decirle algo, no sabe qué, pero es absurdo: él no es gay, nunca será gay y definitivamente no echará su imagen por la borda por algo como eso.

No es el único que no duerme, Dean puede escuchar el murmullo de la música de Bon Jovi de Sam, sabe que está escuchando esas canciones cursis, puede oírlo sorber la nariz de vez en cuando; no debieron tocar el tema de Jessica esa tarde.

Por fin, Dean se duerme, y cuando despierta lo hace pateando el maldito despertador, se levanta de un brinco y va directo a bañarse.

Al pasar a casa de Gabe lo encuentran ya esperándolos, otra vez con cara de pocos amigos aunque se guarda las quejas, Sam lo mira con gesto preocupado.

- ¿Gabe...?- comenzó Sammy.

- No pienso decirte nada- bufó Gabriel – no quiero pelear contigo-

- Como prefieras- gruñó Sam.

- Genial, ahora los dos están molestos- comentó Balthazar – parecen señoritas-

- Cállate, Balth- bufó Dean.

Al llegar a la Universidad, Sam se va sin decir adiós, Gabriel hace lo mismo.

- ¿Cómo pueden pelear tanto?- comentó Benny.

- Déjalos, en el fondo se aman- bromeó Balthazar – tengo clase, ¿nos vemos para comer?-

- Hoy no, me voy con Andrea- siguió Benny – los veo en casa-

- Ya- dijo Dean – también tengo clase, adiós-

Clases, claro, tiene clases, generalmente finge que pone atención, este año Dean se propuso ser mejor alumno pero es difícil con algo tan aburrido, toma apuntes lo mejor que puede.

Él no es como Sammy, a quien siempre le gustó tanto la escuela, de hecho no le hubiera importado quedarse en Kansas y no ir a la Universidad pero su padre se obstinó.

- Aprovecha las oportunidades, Dean- le dijo John – si no vas ahora no pienso pagarte la carrera después-

¿Y cómo decirle que no?, era su padre y Dean procuraba obedecerle en todo, aunque él hubiera preferido seguir trabajando con Bobby y aprender más de autos, pero bueno.

Le hubiera gustado seguir en su pueblo, con la gente que conocía, aunque debía admitir que se haría vuelto loco sin Sammy, además conocer a Benny, Balth y a Gabe había sido genial, eran todos muy buenos amigos y…vaya, los quería bastante.

Porque Dean tenía su corazoncito, aunque usted no lo crea, y bien grande y sensiblero algunas veces, como cuando veía a escondidas _La tumba de las luciérnagas_ y lloraba como Magdalena, pero sobre todo le conmovía _El planeta del tesoro, _no podía evitar sentirse identificado con Jim Hawkins, y muchas veces se había sorprendido a sí mismo cantando _Sigo aquí _a todo pulmón.

Sí, sí, a veces veía películas con dibujitos, odiaba admitirlo pero le gustaban, había visto _El viaje de Chihiro_ y _El increíble castillo vagabundo_ más de diez veces, Studio Ghibli era su placer culpable; de hecho, el anime en general era su placer culpable, pero es que luego había unas series tan buenas…y otras no tan buenas, pero en fin.

Las clases se terminan y Dean se siente como si saliera de una prisión, encuentra a Gabe y Balth en la cafetería, se sienta con ellos y comparten una pizza mientras hablan de lo mierda que es la escuela y lo genial que sería ligarse a unas chicas bonitas el fin de semana.

- Y la vieja loca de escenografía y vestuario nos encargó trabajo- bufó Balthazar – ya me veo cosiendo un trajecito para la tarea, está más que drogada si cree que voy a hacer eso-

- Yo también tengo montones de tarea- gruñó Gabe – ni modo-

- La verdad yo no sé si hay tarea- confesó Dean – ya se la pediré a alguien-

Estaban por marcharse cuando Bartholomew se les acercó, Bart era un muchacho rubio de ojos claros, Dean lo había visto varias veces en la escuela y había hablado con él un poco, le parecía un tipo _rarito_, no terminaba de caerle bien pero tampoco le caía mal.

- Hey, ¿cómo les ha ido?- preguntó Bartholomew, sonriendo, había algo en esa sonrisa que no le gustaba del todo a Dean - ¿qué tal, Winchester?-

- Tirando, lo de siempre, bueno, ya nos íbamos así que…-

- Ah, yo pensaba mostrarte algo que seguro te interesaba, Winchester, pero como ya te vas…-

- ¿Qué te traes, Bart?- preguntó Gabe, rodando los ojos – desembucha o lárgate-

- Pues…- siguió el rubio – el otro día por puritita casualidad estaba sentado cerca de la mesa de Castiel y su harem, y pues uno escucha cosas…-

- Ajá, ¿nos vas a decir o seguirás haciéndote el misterioso?- bufó Balthazar.

- Ya, hombre, qué desesperados, conste que yo sólo pensaba mostrarle a Dean-

Bartholomew sacó su celular, apretó un botón y pudieron escuchar lo siguiente:

Castiel: Es cierto, me gusta Dean Winchester, ¿alguna vez lo has visto con un chico?, el tipo es heterosexual hasta no poder más.

Sofía: Los hombres que ligan mucho tienen una vena gay muy fuerte.

Castiel: Liga un montón, más que mi hermano Gabriel.

Anna: Deberías decírselo…

Castiel: Me preguntaba si querrías ir a tomar un café conmigo…

Meg: Sacas tu paquete y lo desenvuelves…

Jo: Después ya-saben-qué…

Sofía: Y él es un chico popular, lo que te convierte en una reinita.

Meg: Amén a eso, Dean Winchester y su gay-crush con Clarence…

- ¿Qué mierda fue todo eso?- exclamó Dean, rojo hasta la raíz del cabello.

- Pues lo que oíste, Winchester, el pequeño Novak está cachondísimo por ti, y por lo que dijeron él y su harem parece que planea ligarte, cogerte y tirarte como pañuelito usado para subir un poco en la escala social-

- Qué zorras- bufó Balthazar, riéndose- parece que el pequeño Cassie planea usarte como una fleshlight-

- Cállate, imbécil- gruñó Dean.

- Y aparte insinúan que soy marica- dijo Gabe – perras mal cogidas-

- Bueno, yo sólo te traigo lo que escuché, ya lo que hagas es cosa tuya- dijo Bart – los dejo-

- Este nada más vino a calentarte la cabeza- gruñó Balth - ¿qué piensas, Dean?-

- Que ese Castiel es un cabrón, con el perdón de Gabe-

- Perdonado- dijo Gabriel – y sus amiguitas son unas furcias de lo peor-

- Que Benny no te oiga decir eso, tampoco Sam- advirtió Balthazar.

- No pienso permitir que se burlen de mí y se larguen tan tranquilos- siguió Dean, furioso.

- Venga, pensémoslo con calma, hay que planear la broma del siglo- dijo Gabriel – y tres cabezas piensan mejor que una-

Salieron de la cafetería tratando de pensar en una broma tan pesada que hiciera historia en la Universidad, que los hijos de los hijos de sus hijos que fueran a Stamford escucharan de ella, pero nada se les ocurría.

Entonces vieron a Sofía por el pasillo, parecía apurada y llevaba un montón de hojas y cinta, colocó una de las hojas en la pared y se fue tan rápido como había aparecido, Balthazar se acercó para arrancar la hoja.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó Gabe, tomando el anuncio, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro – oh, pero qué tenemos aquí, esta es nuestra oportunidad de cobrárnoslas todas-

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Dean.

- Pues el plan de Cas y las zorritas era hacerte caer, pues nosotros lo haremos caer primero- dijo Gabe – te unes al club, le coqueteas a mi bobo hermanito, te lo hechas a la bolsa y cuando lo tengas cacheteando las banquetas le dejamos caer el balde de agua fría-

- Tienes una mente maquiavélica- dijo Balth, sonriendo.

- No has escuchado la mejor parte- siguió Gabriel – sé que el club de mi hermano se encargará este año de la feria, el día que hagan la presentación de su propuesta se descubrirá todo el pastel, ya se me ocurrirá algo-

- Parece buena idea- dijo Balthazar - ¿qué piensas, Dean?-

- Es buena idea- cedió el Winchester – Castiel y su grupo de arpías van a aprender a no meterse conmigo-

Después de todo, Dean Winchester no podía permitir que nada arruinara su imagen, ni siquiera Castiel, ni aunque tuviera esos ojitos tan lindos.


	3. Chapter 3

**III.- Una serie de eventos muy afortunados**

Bien, sabía que lo mejor en casos como el suyo era mantenerse positivo, así que lo estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas pero… ¿cómo demonios se le había ocurrido a Corwley encargarles algo tan importante como la feria?, es que, en serio, eran el club más pequeño de la Universidad, ¿por qué ellos?

Ok, pensamientos positivos, los carteles para reclutar miembros no habían quedado tan mal como pensó, esa tarde iba a comprobar si habían surtido efecto, esperaba en Dios y todos los dioses habidos y por haber que sí, que muchos chicos y chicas los hubieran visto y se sintieran llamados a las letras.

Esa mañana se había levantado más temprano de lo normal, preparó el desayuno y lo comió tranquilamente, incluso le dejó a su hermano a quien trató de despertar como unas quince veces, salió de casa sintiéndose extrañamente adulto por primera vez en su vida, no supo por qué.

Atendió las clases lo mejor que pudo y cuando la jornada terminó sintió algo extraño en el estómago, no sabía si era un buen o mal presagio.

En la cafetería se encontró con Jo, Anna y Sofía, les sonrió y fue a buscar algo de comer, se sentía el nerviosismo entre el grupo.

- ¿Y Andrea?- preguntó Castiel – Meg tampoco está-

- Meg dijo algo de su clase de escenografía y vestuario, nos alcanza en el club- le aclaró Jo.

- Y Andrea se ha de estar cachondeando a Benjamin en algún salón vacío, tú no te preocupes- contestó Sofía, sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Qué mensa eres- rió Cas - ¿creen que vaya gente?-

- Al menos uno- dijo Anna – ya nos las arreglaremos, Cas, tú no te preocupes-

- Siempre nos las hemos apañado con lo que tenemos- siguió Jo – no sería la primera vez-

- Gracias, chicas- dijo Cas, sonriendo – bueno, vamos a terminar de comer y derechito al club que hay que preparar el café y las galletitas-

Apuraron el resto de su comida y se encaminaron al salón del club, las chicas pusieron la cafetera y abrieron las galletas que compraron para la ocasión, Castiel comenzó a acomodar sillas cuando Sam llegó a ayudarle, poco después llegaron Meg y Andrea.

- Mi amorcito se va a unir al club- anunció Andrea, contentísima – logré convencerlo con un poco de…-

- Cuerpo- le interrumpió Sofía, haciendo reír a sus amigos – ya sabemos, haz algo útil y abre las cajas de libros, no las hemos revisado-

- Es cierto- dijo Cas – ni siquiera sabemos qué libros nos trajo Crowley esta vez…-

- Qué confiancitas- dijo el mismísimo Crowley – hola, chicos, ya no hay respeto, tantos años de mi vida desperdiciados para que James Emmanuel Castiel Novak me quite el título de profesor así a la buena de Dios, pues no hay derecho-

- Perdone, profesor- se disculpó Cas, sonrojado – hoy vienen los nuevos chicos, bueno, si es que…no, definitivamente habrá nuevos miembros-

- Sí, yo también lo creo- dijo Sam, sonriendo – ya no deben tardar-

El primero en llegar fue Benny, Andrea le sonrió y lo besó cariñosamente, después apareció una chica pelirroja con una playera de Star Wars y poco después llegó un chico asiático con el cabello largo.

- Pues creo que son todos- suspiró Jo – más de lo que esperábamos-

- Sigamos pensando positivo- dijo Anna – hagamos a los nuevos sentirse en casa-

- Siéntense, por favor- pidió Sofía.

- Primero que nada- dijo Cas, dirigiéndose a los chicos – creo que debemos presentarnos con ustedes-

- Excelente idea, Castiel- dijo Crowley, sonriendo – empiezo yo: hola, chicos, soy el profesor Crowley, mi función aquí es algo así como un mecenas, intervengo por su club ante la dirección de la Universidad, ellos me dan cierta cantidad de dinero, una cantidad ridícula, yo uso mis contactos con las editoriales para conseguir libros baratos y así estiro el presupuesto que la Universidad nos da, por lo tanto tienen mucho que agradecerme-

- Y lo agradecemos- dijo Cas – bueno, ahora… las damas primero-

- Sí- dijo la Milton – hola, yo soy Anna, pueden decirme Anna banana, Annie, An, Nan o princesa Saturnia; estudio periodismo, soy pelirroja natural y me gustan los ositos de gomita, no me gusta la cebolla y…y espero que seamos buenos amigos-

- Ok- siguió Cas, aún sorprendido - ¿quién continúa?-

- Hola a todos, yo me llamo Andrea Kormos- habló la muchacha – estudio diseño de modas, adoro la ropa bonita y disfruto mucho diseñando y confeccionando vestidos, mi sueño es iniciar mi propia compañía de ropa y accesorios para mujer y hombre, casarme y tener una linda familia…me gusta estar en el club porque aprendemos montones de cosas juntos, espero que todos se sientan cómodos aquí-

- Hm, bueno- comenzó Meg – yo estudio artes escénicas, mi nombre es Meg Masters, por el momento no tengo un gran sueño, sólo terminar la carrera sin morir en el intento, me uní al club por los libros gratis y la conversación, me gustan muchas cosas y muchas cosas no me gustan y…creo que es todo-

- Yo sigo- dijo Joanna – hola, pueden llamarme Jo, estudio relaciones internacionales, mi sueño es viajar a muchos lugares del mundo, conocer mucha gente, cosas así, me gustan los libros de aventuras y las películas de acción, el club es muy divertido, me alegra que se hayan animado a unirse, la pasaremos muy bien-

- Eh, yo soy Sofía Kormos, hmmm, estudio literatura y…bueno, no sé qué decir…me gusta leer, siempre me ha gustado, y aquí conocí personas con el mismo amor por la lectura que yo, es decir, ¿alguna vez se han detenido a oler los libros nuevos?, así debe oler el cielo, lo juro, además pasar los dedos por esas páginas tan suavecitas…aunque los libros viejos también tienen su encanto, sobre todo los que tiene anotaciones, me gusta leerlas, ver el tipo de letra, imaginarme cómo fue esa persona, imaginarme si amaba ese libro, si le gustó, si le hizo llorar…en fin, sólo, eh, ojalá seamos amigos y…sí-

Sofía se encogió de hombros y prácticamente se fue a esconder junto a su hermana.

- Bien, yo me llamo Sam, estudio leyes, me gustan los deportes de equipo, bueno, los deportes en general, ehm, pues me gustaría graduarme y formar parte de un bufete importante de abogados, hacer algo por la sociedad, ya saben, me uní al club porque me gusta leer y quería conocer más personas que compartieran ese gusto conmigo, como se habrán dado cuenta- y al decir esto le guiñó el ojo a Sofía– tenemos gente muy apasionada por aquí, así que la pasaremos genial-

- Gracias a todos- dijo Cas – bueno, pues yo me llamo Castiel y…-

Las palabras de Cas se vieron interrumpidas cuando otra persona entró al salón, pero no era cualquier persona, se trataba del mismísimo Dean Winchester, sonriendo como sólo él podía.

- ¿Aún puedo unirme o es muy tarde?- preguntó el Winchester mayor, sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¡Dean!- exclamó Sam – anda, pasa, siéntate, qué bueno que te animaste-

El rubio fue a sentarse junto a Benny, intercambió con él un saludo y volvió la vista al frente.

- Entonces les decía- siguió Cas – esto, yo…me llamo Castiel y…eh, que soy el presidente del club y…ah, sí, bueno, mejor preséntense ustedes, ¿qué les parece?-

- Claro- dijo la chica pelirroja – me llamo Charlie Bradbury, acabo de ingresar a informática, mi sueño es desarrollar videojuegos, tengo 20 años, me encanta la literatura de alta fantasía, por eso estoy en un juego de rol llamado Moondor, la feria será en un par de meses, ahora estoy como la reina de las lunas y me hace falta gente, si alguno quisiera ir y unirse a mis filas será muy bienvenido-

- Nos encantará ir- dijo Cas.

- No es cierto- gruñó Meg.

- Nos encantará- repitió Castiel - ¿continuamos?-

- Ah, bueno, mi nombre es Kevin Tran, tengo 16 años y estoy en estudios avanzados, ingresé a física este año, me uní al club porque falta este contenido artístico-literario en mi currículum y…bueno, toco el chelo y soy bueno en matemáticas…no sé qué más decir-

- Eso nos basta para empezar, ya nos iremos conociendo- dijo Cas, sonriendo amable.

- Hm, creo que me toca, pues me llamo Benjamin Laffite, pueden decirme Benny, estudio historia con intenciones de especializarme en el Medioevo, me gusta la literatura clásica, y pues…toco la armónica bastante bien-

- Ajá- se rió Dean – pues hola, yo me llamo Dean Winchester, estudio una ingeniería, me gustan los autos y me gusta repararlos, en cuanto a literatura…pues no sé, supongo que aquí me voy a enterar-

Cas creía que pensar positivo podía dar resultados pero eso era exagerar, tenía cuatro nuevos miembros en su club, y uno de ellos era el mismísimo Dean Winchester, el tipo que lo traía loquito, él nunca se tragó esas babosadas del universo conspirando para darte lo que querías, pero al tener a Dean ahí…

- ¿Clarence?- le llamó Meg - ¿sigues en la tierra?-

- ¿Qué?, sí, sí, perdónenme, pues bienvenidos, estoy seguro que la pasaremos muy bien y…esto, pues…no hemos abierto las cajas de libros aún, así que…Meg, ¿nos haces los honores?-

- Será un placer, Clarence- respondió la chica.

- Pueden llevarse todos los títulos ahora o irlos tomando conforme vayamos leyendo- explicó Cas - ¿qué tenemos este año?-

Meg se acercó con una sonrisa en los labios, mostrándole los títulos a Cas quien enseguida se contagió de su sonrisa.

- Se lució este año, profesor- dijo Castiel.

- Pues claro- se ufanó Crowley, sonriendo.

- ¿Con qué podemos empezar?- preguntó Meg.

- ¿Qué tal algo de teatro?- propuso Sofía.

- Sí, me agrada la idea- cedió Cas – bueno, comenzaremos con… ¿Hamlet?-

- Hamlet estaría perfecto- dijo Anna.

- Bueno, les pasaremos el tomo de tragedias de Shakespeare, vamos a leer Hamlet primero, la próxima sesión lo comentaremos un poco, los "veteranos" les explicaremos más a fondo la mecánica del club y…-

- ¿Hay que hacer un reporte de lectura del libro?- preguntó Kevin.

- Ehm, ¿eso te haría sentir más tranquilo, Kevin?- siguió Castiel.

- Algo así-

- Entonces sí, haz el reporte; aquí la guapísima Meg les va a pasar una hoja donde van a apuntar sus correos y su celular, para estar en contacto por si algo se ofrece, ¿está bien?-

Meg hizo una mueca, tomó una hoja de su mochila y se la entregó a Charlie; los muchachos anotaron lo que se pidió.

- Nos veremos aquí el miércoles a la misma hora- concluyó Castiel – gracias por haber venido-

Los nuevos integrantes comenzaron a salir, a Castiel le pareció que Dean le sonreía pero seguro que se lo había imaginado.

- Buen trabajo, chicos- dijo Crowley, sonriendo – parece que la feria saldrá bien a pesar de todo, estaré en contacto, cualquier cosa que me busque la griega 1-

- ¿Yo?- preguntó Andrea.

- No, la uno, tu hermana, Dios, estos niños…- bufó el profesor – me voy, arréglense ustedes y lo que sea-

Crowley rodó los ojos y se marchó tarareando lo que a Cas le pareció Changes de Bowie.

- Creo que tiene razón- dijo Meg – son más personas de las que esperábamos, tal vez podamos salvar lo de la feria-

- ¿Salvarlo?- dijo Sam, sonriente – lo haremos bien, ¿verdad, Cas?-

- ¿Qué?, sí, bien, lo haremos muy bien…-

- ¿Te pasa algo, Cas?- preguntó Sam – estás raro…bueno, yo tengo que irme, pero ya saben que si necesitan algo me llaman, ¿ok?, nos vemos-

Esperó hasta que Sam se marchó para desplomarse en la silla, sus amigas soltaron gritos de emoción, Anna se puso a saltar y abrazó a Jo, hasta Meg se rió.

- El buenote de Dean Winchester… ¡es que no me lo creo!- exclamó Sofía entre risas.

- Tu sueño húmedo más recurrente y está en el club- siguió Meg – ¿pusiste al santo de cabeza o fuiste a que le hicieran un amarre?-

- No sean bobas- dijo Cas – sólo se unió al club y ya, a lo mejor le interesó por lo de los libros…-

- Dean no lee nada, Cas- dijo Jo – lo conozco, entonces…-

- A lo mejor le gusta una de ustedes- insistió Cas – es que…-

- Ninguna de nosotros puede gustarle- dijo Anna – quiere a Jo como a una hermanita, conmigo ni en cuenta, Andrea es novia de Benny, Meg y Sofi tampoco le han hablado más de lo necesario-

- Quizá quiere pasar tiempo de calidad con su hermano- siguió Castiel.

- ¿Por qué no dejas de decir babosadas?- gruñó Sofía - ¡se unió por ti!, no hay otra explicación-

- Es que eso sería demasiado bueno…- suspiró Cas, sonriendo tímidamente.

- Y tienes su celular- dijo Meg, entregándole la hoja a Castiel – accidentalmente puedes envíale un mensaje o llamarlo…-

- ¿Cómo crees?- exclamó Cas, sonrojándose – no podría, ¿qué demonios le digo?-

- Pues usa tu imaginación- bufó Meg – yo me voy, tengo mucho trabajo-

- Bye, Meg - contestó Andrea – y yo me voy toda la tarde con Benny, no te importa, ¿verdad, hermana?-

- Para nada- contestó Sofía – pásala bien y no llegues muy tarde-

- Nosotras también nos tenemos que ir- anunció Anna.

- Mi madre quiere que le ayudemos con unas…cosas- explicó Jo – hasta mañana-

Cas y Sofía se miraron un segundo antes de sonreír.

- Parece que nos quedamos solos…otra vez- dijo Cas- ¿se te antoja una nieve o prefieres cafecito?-

- Una nieve de chispas de chocolate- dijo Sofía.

Fue con su amiga al centro comercial que quedaba cerca de la Universidad, compartieron un helado delicioso mientras hablaban de esto y aquello, de libros y de los chismes más recientes de la escuela, la estaban pasando tan bien que Cas propuso ir a su casa para escuchar algo de música y comerse las botanas que escondía en su habitación.

Se bajaron del camión en la esquina de la calle de Cas, hicieron una carrera para ver quién llegaba más rápido, es que nunca podrían borrar del todo esas cosas que los demás considerarían infantiles, y la verdad a Castiel no le habría gustado dejarlas de lado nunca.

- ¡Perdiste!- anunció Sofía, riéndose – ahora, ¿escucharemos otra vez Queen?, yo no tengo nada en contra de Freddy Mercury…-

- Ni yo tampoco- dijo alguien.

La muchacha sintió que se le iba el alma al suelo al ver a aquel hombre: era alto, de constitución fuerte y espaldas anchas, tenía el cabello dorado y los ojos cielo, los labios sonrosados y una sonrisa preciosa.

- ¿Michael?- exclamó Castiel, acercándose a su hermano mayor para abrazarlo - ¿cuándo llegaste?-

- Hoy- dijo Michael, sonriendo – me quedé afuera porque perdí las llaves-

- ¿Por qué no me llamaste?- siguió Cas – ah, por cierto, Mike, esta es mi amiga Sofía, de la Universidad-

- Hola- dijo Mike – yo soy Michael, hermano mayor de Cassie y Gabe, un gusto, ¿también estudias medicina?-

- No, señor- respondió Sofía – yo estudio literatura, eh…-

- Pero no me digas "señor"- rió Michael – no soy tan viejo, tengo 28 apenas-

- Sí, señor, es decir, no, señor- balbució Sofía – perdón, pues yo ya me iba…-

- Eh, nos vemos mañana- dijo Cas – cuídate-

- Tú igual- siguió la muchacha – hasta luego, y…un gusto conocerlo-

Castiel prácticamente saltó a los brazos de su hermano mayor, lo había extrañado horrores todo ese tiempo.

Michael se había ido a trabajar a otro Estado cuando él entró a la Universidad, la agencia de publicidad para la que trabajaba lo había transferido con un mejor sueldo y a pesar que le dolía separarse de sus hermanos, se vio en la necesidad de aceptar para mejorar la economía familiar, cuando sus padres fallecieron les habían dejado muy poco, sólo la casa y lo que en ella había.

- ¿Te vas a quedar?- preguntó Castiel casi con miedo – Es decir, ¿esto es permanente?-

- Sí, Cassie- contestó Michael – pedí que me transfirieran de nuevo, no les quise decir nada ni a Gabe ni a ti porque no era seguro, pero aquí estoy-

- Ay, Mike- suspiró Cas, abrazando de nuevo a su hermano – nos has hecho mucha falta-

Gabe llegó poco después y compartieron una tarde en familia como hace tiempo no lo hacían, Castiel sintió que podría morirse de felicidad, todo le estaba saliendo muy bien: Mike en casa otra vez, todos esos nuevos integrantes del club y Dean Winchester…definitivamente no podía ser mejor.

* * *

**Holaaa**

**perdón por la tardanza, me quedé sin internet y pos me daba flojera salir de mi casa xD**

**en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, trataré de contestar reviews, un beso**


	4. Chapter 4

**IV.- El premio al peor hermano del año es para…**

Tocan a la puerta y Gabe sabe que es hora de levantarse, pero la cama es tan cálida y la escuela tan aburrida…

- ¡Gabriel!- gruñó Michael, golpeando la puerta de nuevo – anda que se te va a hacer tarde-

Sí, Mike de nuevo en casa y todo se sentía como antes, como un hogar; Gabe se levantó aún enredado en las sábanas, fue directo al baño y se duchó en menos de diez minutos, salió y fue a cambiarse tan rápido como pudo, en la cocina lo esperan sus hermanos, bebiendo café y platicando alegremente.

- Al fin te levantas- regañó Mike, aunque sonriendo - los llevo-

- No te preocupes- dijo Gabe- un amigo pasa por mí-

- Pfff, déjame llevarte- insistió Michael – me queda de paso a la agencia, Cassie ya dijo que sí-

- Ah, entonces sí…- cedió Gabriel – desayuno rápido y voy por mis cosas-

- Yo voy por tu mochila- intervino Cas – no te apresures y come despacio-

Castiel salió de la cocina, Michael le sonríe, está vistiendo un traje azul que le resalta los ojos, Gabriel hundió la cuchara en su plato de avena con miel y suspiró, bajando la mirada a su desayuno.

- ¿Cómo va la escuela?- preguntó Michael, abriendo el periódico del día - ¿necesitas materiales o…?-

- Ingredientes- respondió Gabe- yo uso ingredientes, y todo va bien, gracias-

- ¿Ya aprendiste a hacer mi pastel favorito?- rió Mike, sin despegar la vista de las noticias del diario – para mí no te gradúas hasta que me prepares el pastel de tres chocolates…-

- Ya aprendí- bufó Gabriel, aunque sonriendo – y también sé hacer pan de plátano, te gustan los cupcakes de plátano con tu café, ¿verdad?-

- Así es, hermanito- contestó Mike, doblando el periódico – y las galletas de coco-

- Te prepararé la semana que viene, ahora estoy un poco atareado con mis clases de microbiología…-

- Suena a cosa muy seria para un pastelero- dijo Cas, colocando la mochila de su hermano en la mesa – pero tú sabes de eso, yo no puedo preparar ni una sopa instantánea sin que se queme-

- No soy pastelero- gruñó Gabe.

- Pero bien que quisieras- bromeó Mike, apurando el resto de su café – mejor haz una tarta de queso con moras, ¿podrías?-

- Claro-

- Gabe es muy talentoso- elogió Cas, sonriendo con algo que a Gabe le pareció orgullo.

- Obviamente, si es mi hermano- dijo Mike, sonriendo – vámonos ya, muchachitos, no hay que llegar tarde al primer día de trabajo-

Se había desacostumbrado al cariño de sus hermanos, no es que Cas no fuera cariñoso con él, de hecho Castiel era un excelente hermano, se preocupaba por él y se encargaba de casi todas las labores de la casa, podía ser algo fuera de lo común pero Cas era un gran tipo y… "y yo estoy planeando joderle la vida", pensó Gabe con amargura.

- Aquí se bajan- anunció Mike, Gabriel apenas se dio cuenta que habían llegado a la Universidad – nos veremos más tarde, cuídense por favor-

- Claro, Mike- respondió Cas, sonriendo – te quiero-

- Yo te quiero más- contestó Michael – y a ti también, Gabe-

Gabriel se quedó mirando como el Audi azul marino de su hermano se alejaba por la calle, sintió la mano de Cas tocarle el hombro y una punzada en el pecho cuando vio la sonrisa de su hermano pequeño.

- Que tengas un buen día- dijo Cas, sin quitar su sonrisa – adiós-

- Sí…tú igual-

Meg Masters alcanzó a Castiel y entraron juntos a la escuela, Gabriel volvió a sentir algo extraño, metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y suspiró, ¿de verdad iba a hacerle daño a su hermano sólo por…?

- ¡Hey, Gabriel!- gritó Dean, acercándose junto a sus demás amigos

– Te fuimos a buscar pero no estabas en casa- comenzó Sam- ¿todo tranquilo?-

- ¿Qué?, sí, eh…mi hermano me trajo…-

- ¿Novak júnior tiene auto?- preguntó Balth, arqueando su rubia ceja – qué escondidito se lo tenían-

- Ah, no, Cas no tiene auto, me trajo mi hermano Michael-

- ¿Tú hermano?- preguntó Benny – ah, sí, nos contaste una vez, ¿está de vacaciones?-

- No, parece que regresó definitivamente a casa- respondió Gabe - hmm, ¿hablamos más tarde?, tengo clase ahora-

- Sí, como quieras- siguió Sam – nos vemos más tarde-

Gabriel se fue a clases sintiendo el corazón pesado, en serio amaba a Cas, es decir, era su hermano, pero había veces que se enfurecía tanto con él, que se ponía tan celoso que hacía y decía estupideces de las que se arrepentía después.

En la cafetería se encontró con Dean y Balthazar, ambos comiendo hamburguesas y papas, cosa usual para ellos.

- Y bueno…- comenzó Balthazar - ¿cuál es el siguiente paso en nuestro malvado plan, Maquiavelo?-

- ¿Eh?- masculló Gabriel – pues…no sé-

- No me vengas con eso, Gabe- bufó Dean – tú eres la mente maestra, el de los planes-

- Hm, pues…- comenzó Gabe- la verdad no estoy seguro de…-

Sam entró a la cafetería pero no venía solo, Castiel estaba con él, además reían como bobos y Sam tenía brillo en los ojos y tocaba el hombro de Cas y parecía tan feliz…

- Les digo al rato- siguió Gabriel – no se impacienten-

Ahora Sam Winchester se acercaba a la mesa de sus amigos, sonrió pero no como sonreía con Castiel, se sentó frente a Gabriel y le dedicó una mirada preciosa, pero no como las miradas llenas de luz que le regalaba a Cas.

- Castiel me estaba contando de tu hermano, Gabe- dijo Sammy – parece un gran tipo, además Cas me dijo que es publicista, suena interesante, y…-

- Ajá- gruñó Gabriel, rodando los ojos – como siempre, Cassie consigue hacerse el centro de atención de todo-

- ¿Eso qué tiene qué ver?- bufó Sam, frunciendo el ceño – sólo me contaba un poco más de Michael, ¿te molesta o qué?-

- No, para nada, de hecho, ¿por qué no vas a pedirle que te cuente el resto de la historia?-

- Gabe, no entiendo por qué te pones así cuando se trata de Cas- insistió Sam.

- Yo tampoco sé- respondió Gabe, con malicia – si es un tipo tan espléndido, ¡mírate nada más!, te trae cacheteando las banquetas-

- No seas ridículo- gruñó Sam, levantándose violentamente – me molesta que te portes así cuando se trata de tu hermano, es estúpido-

- ¿Soy estúpido?-

- Te portas como uno- insistió Samuel – mira, no quiero pelear contigo-

- Y ya te vas a meter a las faldas de Castiel, ¿verdad?-

- ¿Puedes parar con eso?- continuó Sam – me agradas, Gabe, pero llegas a fastidiarme cuando te pones en ese plan y ya te dije, no quiero pelear contigo, de por sí últimamente vivimos discutiendo, mejor nos vemos después cuando se te quite lo bestia-

Gabriel cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y observó a Sam marcharse del lugar, ceño fruncido y los labios contraídos en un puchero que le parecía encantador, ese Sam Winchester tenía algo que no podía resistir, eran tal vez esos ojos tan bonitos o sus labios, o a lo mejor el cabello que insistía en llevar largo y que siempre olía a shampoo, o su nariz tan chata o la manera en que se arrugaba un poquito su cara cuando sonreía…

- ¿Sigue en pie el plan de destruir a Castiel?- preguntó Balth, sacando a Gabe de su mundo - ¿hello?-

- Sí, pues…hmmm…por ahora creo que lo mejor es que Dean se lo gane poco a poco, bueno, si puedes hacerlo rápido estaría mucho mejor-

- ¿Y cómo demonios hago eso?- gruñó Dean – nunca he probado mis artes ligatorias con un chico-

- No creo que funcione igual- comentó Balthazar, riendo.

- Ni yo, Cas es un ratón de biblioteca, prácticamente hay que arrastrarlo para que salga de casa, lo mejor es que le llegues por los libros, ¿entiendes?-

- No mucho-

- Dean, por algo te dije que entraras en ese club, ¡así tendrás algo en común que hablar con él!, lo demás se irá dando solito, ya sabemos que le mueves el tapete a mi hermano-

- ¿Entonces tengo que leer los libros?- bufó Dean – de eso no hablamos nada-

- Pero es lógico- dijo Balth – a ver, ¿qué tienes que leer esta semana?-

- Ah, este…Hamlet-

- Hamlet es una de mis obras favoritas- dijo Balthazar – siempre he querido interpretarlo, aunque no sé, también me gustaría interpretar a su tío, vaya, hasta a Ofelia pero…-

- No entiendo de qué coño hablas- gruñó Dean.

- ¿Ni siquiera has abierto el triste libro?- preguntó Gabe, rodando los ojos - ¿te quieres vengar o no?-

- Pues claro que sí- dijo Dean- pero me da una flojera…-

- No es tan difícil- le animó Balth – el teatro es más ágil en la lectura, bueno, a mí me lo parece, aparte Hamlet es una gran obra-

- Sí, sí, lo que digas, pues ni modo, la tendré que leer, ¿y luego?-

- Pues la lees y…- comenzó Gabe –supongo que la comentarán en el club-

- Algo así me dijeron-

- Bueno, pues eso, lees, comentas, te acercas a Cas y le dices algo así como que la obra te gustó mucho y que quisieras que él y tú la comentaran más a fondo o algo así, usa tu imaginación, Dean- explicó Gabe – tampoco te puedo resolver el mundo-

- Ni modo, tendré que leer esa ñoñada- bufó Dean –tengo un montón de tarea de quién sabe qué materia…-

- Leer la obra no te tomará más de una hora- le animó Balthazar – bueno, muchachitas, yo tengo una cita con una chica bonita, los veo luego-

-Y yo aquí planeando cómo ligarme al hermano de éste- gruñó Dean – pásala bien-

- Oh, la voy a pasar más que bien- rió Balth- me voy-

- Yo también me voy a casa- dijo Gabriel – platicamos mañana-

- Sí, sí, adiós-

Gabe regresó caminando a casa, tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar, lo que planeaba hacer era una traición de las peores, su hermano Castiel jamás le había hecho daño alguno, Dean era un amigo al que apreciaba, ¿los iba a utilizar a ambos sólo por una estúpida venganza?, sólo de recordar a Sammy sonriéndole a Cas le hervía la sangre.

Hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Sam, en ese entonces el menor de los Winchester salía con la rubia y guapa Jessica y su mundo era color de rosa, pero hete aquí que Jessica decide salir con alguien más y le rompe el corazón al pobre Sammy, ¿quién lo consoló entonces?, pues el bueno de Gabriel, ¿quién se portó como su bufón para hacerlo reír?, pues el idiota de Gabriel, ¿y quién le prestó oído a sus quejas y llantos cuando se sentía mal?, pues el baboso de Gabriel.

Pero hete aquí que Sam prefiere la compañía de Cas, porque Cas es comprensivo y no sé qué mierdas, porque Cas es muy _maduro_ y sabe escuchar.

"¿Y yo qué?, ¿me tapé los oídos cuando me fue a llorar?" pensó Gabe, negando con la cabeza "a Sam no le importo una mierda, él prefiere a Cas mil veces que a mí".

Al llegar a casa, Gabe se tiró en el sillón y trató de alejar todos esos pensamientos pero fue inútil.

Más que un amor no correspondido, Gabe no podía contener la furia que sentía cuando Sam hablaba tan alegre de Castiel, simplemente no aguantaba verlo tan feliz con su hermano, a pesar de saber que Sam no tenía historial homo-amoroso con nadie.

Castiel era un millón de veces más guapo que Gabriel, además de ser mejor persona y mucho más inteligente que él, era lógico que si Sam llegara a sentirse atraído a algún chico escogiera a Cas en lugar de Gabe; muchas veces había hecho la jotería de mirarse desnudo frente al espejo, de alguna manera sentía asco de sí mismo, muchas veces había llorado de rabia al verse tan horrible, ¿qué no se suponía que debía amarse a sí mismo y esas mierdas?, es que él no podía…

- Gabe, ¿no vas a cenar?- preguntó Michael, sonriéndole con cariño – compré algo ya hecho, perdona, tú eres tan bueno en la cocina que me da vergüenza-

- No te preocupes- contestó Gabe- mañana yo preparo la cena, ¿sí?-

- Sí- respondió Mike – Cas ya nos está esperando, vamos-

El menor de los hermanos había dispuesto la mesa para compartir una cena de pollo frito, Gabriel soltó una carcajada cuando vio los cubiertos elegantemente acomodados sobre la mesa.

- Pues no los vamos a usar pero se ven lindos- se justificó Cas – aparte estamos celebrando que Mike volvió a casa-

- Con un delicioso y elegante pollo frito- rió Gabriel – ve por un vino a la cava-

- Ya basta- rió Castiel.

- Estoy muy feliz de estar con ustedes otra vez- dijo Mike, sonriendo cálidamente – me hacían falta, los extrañé mucho-

- Pero ya estamos juntos- continuó Cas – y vamos a ser tan felices como siempre, ¿verdad?-

- Sí…- suspiró Gabe, clavando la vista en su plato – muy felices…-

- Ya no hablemos más y vamos a comer- dijo Michael.

Cenaron alegremente, Michael tenía muchas cosas que contarles y ellos disfrutaron escuchándole y riéndose con él, pero a la hora de apagar la luz e ir a dormir Gabe se sintió solo de nuevo.

La mañana siguiente fue casi igual a la anterior, Michael despertándolo, desayuno en familia, Castiel sonriendo, Mike leyendo el periódico, café caliente y bostezos, Mike los llevó a la Universidad otra vez, a Gabe le hubiera gustado esperar a que sus amigos fueran a recogerlo pero recordó la discusión que tuviera con Sam.

De nuevo la escuela, de nuevo las clases, de nuevo Sam sin sentir nada por él, sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

- Hoy hay que echar a andar el plan- les recordó Balth a Dean y a Gabe.

- Déjenmelo a mí- siguió Dean.

- Oye, Dean…-

- ¿Qué pasó, Gabe?-

¿Qué le iba a decir?, ¿Qué no fuera tan cruel con Cassie?, ¿Qué no llegaran tan lejos?

- Nada…-

- Bueno, los veo más tarde- continuó Dean.

Gabriel se quedó en la biblioteca haciendo tarea, o al menos esa fue su excusa para tratar de encontrarse con Sammy, no soportaba estar peleado con él más de un día.

Por fin vio a su dulce tormento acercarse junto con Joanna Beth, esperó hasta que dejaran sus mochilas y se acercó a él casi casi sin querer.

- Sam- le llamó en voz baja – oye, esto…-

- No tengo ganas de hablar contigo, Gabriel- bufó Sammy – si me disculpas, tenemos que entregar unos libros-

- Por favor- pidió Gabe – quiero hablar contigo-

- Gabe…-

- Por favor, Sam-

El joven Winchester lo miró tan intensamente que Gabe tuvo miedo que leyera la verdad en su cara, tuvo que bajar el rostro totalmente sonrojado, mordiéndose el labio para no soltar lo que sentía de sopetón.

- Bueno- cedió Sam – deja que entregue los libros y platicamos-

Gabriel pudo entonces respirar, contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza y fue a esperar a Sam afuera, no tuvo tiempo de pensar qué decirle pues en menos de cinco minutos Sam estuvo a su lado.

- ¿Qué me querías decir?- comenzó Sam.

- Tú sabes qué- masculló Gabriel.

- No, no sé, no voy a saber a menos que me digas-

- Quería…disculparme-

- ¿Por?-

- Por haberme portado como un neandertal el otro día-

- Me gustaría más que cambiaras tu actitud, Gabe, así ya no tendrías que pedirme disculpas un día sí y otro también-

- ¿Entonces no me disculpas?-

- Gabe, ese no es el punto-

- Sam, de verdad lo siento-

- Lo sé-

- ¿Entonces?-

- Está bien- cedió Sam.

- Eh…bueno…pues yo ya me iba…-

- Sí- dijo Sam, sonriendo amablemente - ¿no quieres que te llevemos?-

- No, tengo que pasar por un lugar…-

- Nos vemos mañana entonces- siguió Sammy – cuídate-

- Sí, sí, adiós-

Conseguir el perdón de Sam no lo hacía sentir mejor, no sabiendo que Dean ya había echado a andar el estúpido plan para destruir a Cassie.

Llegó a casa con ganas de encerrarse en su habitación y comer dulces, en la sala se encontró a Cas y a Michael compartiendo un café con la cuñada de Benny, quien nada más verlo apartó la mirada con timidez.

- Hola- saludó Gabe, dejando la mochila en el suelo - ¿me pierdo de algo?-

- Sofía acompañó a Cassie y le invitamos un café- le contestó Michael – ¿cómo te fue?-

- Todo bien-

- Me estaban contando del club de lectura que tienen en la Universidad- continuó Mike – parece muy divertido-

- Uy sí, divertidísimo- bufó Gabe, ganándose una mirada enojada por parte de Cas – estaré en mi cuarto…-

- No muchachito, prometiste que harías la cena hoy- le recordó Michael.

- Ah, es cierto- admitió Gabriel – hm, revisaré el refrigerador…-

- Es mejor que ya me vaya- dijo Sofía, levantándose y alisando su vestido – gracias por el café, estuvo muy rico…-

- Fue sólo un café- le dijo Mike, sonriendo amable – no agradezcas nada-

- Gracias de todas maneras- siguió la muchacha – nos vemos mañana, Cas-

- Con cuidado, Sofi- respondió Cas.

- Te acompaño a la puerta- ofreció Michael.

Gabe observó a su hermano pequeño recoger las tazas de café y apartar algunas revistas para ordenar la sala, Michael regresó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Parece una buena chica- dijo Mike.

- Lo es- dijo Castiel.

"Sí Balthazar escuchara esto…" pensó Gabe, aguantándose la risa.

- Y tú no te quedes ahí como bobo- le dijo Michael, riendo – ve a la cocina y ponte a trabajar-

- Ya voy- se quejó Gabe, aunque sonriendo – les aviso cuando esté listo-

No le sorprendió para nada encontrar el refrigerador lleno de comida, Michael pensaba en todo.

Compartieron una cena deliciosa y una plática agradable, pero entre las risas y las muestras de afecto, Gabe no podía dejar de pensar en Sam, y lo mucho que se estaba equivocando con ese maldito plan.

"Si me quisieras un poquito, Sam…"pensó Gabe.

* * *

**Y aquí me quedé estancada, tengo que hacer una nueva lectura de algunos libros para la escuela y sí...**

**pero no lo dejaré morir, lo prometo, ya hasta tengo la lista de capítulos y todo el rollo  
**

**bueno, un beso :)**


End file.
